legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nomi Malone
Nomi Malone's real name is Polly Ann Costello. Her mother and father dead from a murder/suicide, Nomi went through a phase of prostitution, drug use, and general antisocial behavior. An avid dancer, she decided that her ambition was to become a showgirl in Las Vegas, and she set out for her new life. With all of her belongings in a single suitcase, she hitchhiked to Vegas and was promptly robbed, leaving her without any money or worldly possessions.Nomi was taken in by Molly Abrams, a kind young woman who just happened to be a seamstress who sewed costumes for the glitzy topless revue "Goddess" at the Stardust hotel. Nomi lived with Molly in her trailer and got a job working as a stripper at the sleazy nightclub called Cheetah's Topless Club. Through Molly, Nomi was taken backstage at "Goddess" and met its glamourous star, Cristal Connors. Nomi immediately began a rivalry with Cristal when Cristal dared to suggest that whatever Nomi was doing at Cheetah's, it was like being a whore. Cristal later paid a visit to Cheetah's and found out exactly what Nomi was doing there; Cristal paid Nomi $500 to give a lap dance to Cristal's boyfriend, Zack, while she watched. Nomi's acrobatic dance really left an impression on Zack.Perhaps as a way to toy with Nomi, Cristal got her an audition for the cast of "Goddess", and to everyone's surprise she got a part in the dance revue. (During her personnel interview, she gave her birthdate as "7-3-73", but it's likely this was a lie.)Although Nomi and Cristal shared a brief moment of reconciliation, their rivalry heated up again after Cristal toyed with Nomi's emotions one too many times. Not only did Nomi wind up stealing Zack (who was the entertainment director at the Stardust), but she also managed to become Cristal's understudy. The final blow came when Cristal attempted a power play that got Nomi removed from her understudy position. Nomi reacted by pushing Cristal down a large flight of stairs, fracturing her hip and taking her out of the show indefinitely.As a result, Zack and the others made Nomi the star of the show. The thrill of her victory was short-lived, when at a party celebrating her debut as the star of the show, Molly was brutally raped by musician Andrew Carver and his bodyguards. Instead of prosecuting, Zack hushed up the incident and paid Molly hush money. Zack also revealed that he had found out about Nomi's past; he knew her real name and all of her past criminal history. Nomi knew she would be forced to act as a stooge for the Stardust, so she decided to disappear again.Before leaving, she paid a visit to Andrew Carver and viciously brutalized him, threatening him with a switchblade and then kicking him with her boots until he was bloodied and unconscious. Nomi said goodbye to Cristal in her hospital room before leaving town, apologizing for what she did. Cristal had already forgiven her, understanding fully why Nomi did what she did, and revealing that Cristal herself had done something similar to get her own big break.Nomi was last seen hitchhiking toward Los Angeles, where she would presumably take on the movie industry. We have yet to hear from her. Category:Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters that hail from the Showgirls Universe Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heroes